Triangle love
by aiko yuuki
Summary: Sakura adalah murid baru di Konoha High school, yang kini sedang jatuh cinta pada anak bungsu klan Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, bagaimama jika nanti sahabat kesayangannya memberi tahunya bahwa ia menyukai bahwa dia pun menyukai Sasuke Uchiha dan ternyata Sasuke pun menyukai orang lain, bagaimana ini? Pair SasuSaku / for Naruto competion!
1. Chapter 1

A/n : yosh... Balik lagi dengan Aiko disini , terimakasih bagi yan telah mengikuti , menyukai dan megomentari 2 fict Aiko sebelumnya ^^ , Aiko harap kalian akan melakukan hal itu lagi di fict ini *ngarep lo* ingat cerita ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat mengingat sebentar lagi Aiko akan Hiatus 4 bulan *Truss?* ok tak usah lama-lama ini diaaaa...

Happy readings!

Don't like ? Don't read!

Warnings : OCC , typo dan alur kecepetan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship , hurt/comfort & romance

By Aiko yuuki

^^Triangle love^^

Summary :

Sakura adalah murid baru di Konoha high school , dan kini ia jatuh cinta pada anak bungsu dari klan Uchiha yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan kini sahabat kesayangannya pun memberitahunya bahwa dia pun menyukai Sasuke Uchiha dan tak disangka Sasuke ternyata tak menyukai mereka berdua melainkan orang lain, bagaimana ini?

Chapter 1 : prolog

Di pagi yang cerah ini...

Terlihat seorang murid baru berambut soft pink itu" Kenalkan namaku adalah Sakura Haruno , kuharap kalian menyukaiku " perkenalan diri itu terdengar sangat singkat , " kau boleh duduk disebelah Hinata " Mavis - _sensei _mempersilakan , ya Hinata adalah teman lama Sakura yang terlebih dulu pindah ke Konoha High School atau yang biasa disebut KHS , sekolah ini adalah sekolah impian Sakura semenjak mengetahui dia akan pindah ke Konoha karena dulu ia tinggal di Suna.

Disisi lain...

" mengapa aku ditarik-tarik seperti ini ?" desah Sasuke kesal , " tenanglah Sasuke , hanya saja dikelas kita terdapat seorang murid baru yang wajahnya cukup mirip denganmu " sahut Sai sambil terus menarik Sasuke , Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal , setelah mereka sampai dikelas mereka mengintip Sakura ,

" Sakura , bagaimana apa kau menyukai sekolah ini?" tanya Temari sambil memakan ramen yang dijawab dengan senyuman tipis Sakura " dia sangat cantik " sahut Sasuke pelan , pelan sekali hingga orang-orang disekitarnya pun tak mendengar tanpa sadar istirahat pertama sudah berlalu

Istirahat ke-2...

Begitu melihat seseorang Hinata langsung menyikut Sakura dan membisikkan " Sakura lihatlah itu Sasuke Uchiha anak paling keren dikelas " bisik Hinata sambil menunjuk - nunjuk anak yang diketahui namanya Sasuke Uchiha , " memang kenapa? Dia tak menarik bagiku " sahut Sakura " awas loh Sakura nanti kualat " ledek Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelaki yang dikerubungi fans girls nya itu.

Sepulang sekolah...

" _tadaima _" kata Sakura dingin dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya , hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan bagi Sakura , hingga Sakura memutuskan pergi kesebuah danau.

Di danau...

" Akh,... Aku belum terlalu menyukai tempat ini berbeda ketika aku masih di Suna " gumam Sakura sambil menatap danau di depannya , " hai.. Kau ada disini ? " tanya seorang laki-laki yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha diiringi dengan anggukan dari Sakura,

" kau anak baru dikelasku ya? Maaf aku lupa namamu , jadi sebenarnya namamu siapa ? " tanya Sasuke dan menatap Sakura " ya , namaku Sakura Haruno " jawab Sakura gugup " hn " jawab Sasuke " Sasuke Uchiha " balas Sasuke , " dia sangat dingin " batin Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam ditepi danau tersebut , hingga " Sakura , aku pulang dulu ya jaa... " pamit Sasuke "jaa..." jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum " entah mengapa walau ia selalu cuek kepadaku tapi aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya " gumam Sakura seketika Sakura merasa ada yang aneh padanya.

Keesokan harinya,...

Dapat terlihat jelas di depan Sakura bahwa Sasuke sedang dikerubuti para fans girlnya dan entah mengapa ada rasa cemburu dihati Sakura " akh,.. Aku tak mungkin cemburu , apa aku kualat terhadap Hinata ?" batin Sakura dan Brakkk... Seseorang telah berhasil memeluk Sasuke yang tak lain adalah TENTEN wah...wah... Rasa cemburu itu semakin dalam dan (readers : oyyy dan,,dan.. Terus sih | aiko : ).

Sakura langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya setelah melihat kejadian di depannya tadi , saat di termenung di bawah pohon sakura Tenten pu datang meghampirinya " maafkan aku membuatmu cemburu " perkataan Tenten membuat Sakura terbelalak "a..aapa maksudmu?"tanya Sakura gugup , " aku tau kau menyukainya kan?" sahut Tenten tersenyum melihat Sakura " darimana kau tau?" tanya Sakura lagi " matamu tak dapat membohongi " sahut Tenten lagi , "sudahlah Sakura kau tak usah banyak tanya , tenang saja aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia ini " perkataan itu membuat Sakura sedikit tenang mendengarnya , maklum baru kali ini rahasianya terbongkar begitu saja tanpa ia yang memberi tahu.

Di dalam kelas...

" Kita akan rolling tempat duduk " seru Mavis-_sensei _semua anak langsung terdiam mendengarnya , " Nah sekarang Tenten duduk dengan Temari , Karin dengan Naruto , Sasori dengan Sai , Ino dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura dengan Sasuke " Sakura terhentak kaget , Apa? Dia duduk dengan Sasuke? Diliriknya Tenten yang tersenyum simpul kepadanya dengan berisyarat bahwa Sakura akan menyukai duduk dengan Sasuke dapat dirasakan oleh Sakura wajahnya memanas dan blush kini dia tengah blushing ditempat sungguh memalukan sekali , buru-buru ia duduk disamping Sasuke cukup beruntung baginya karena di depannya terdapat Karin dan Naruto.

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terus melirik disebelahnya. " hei... Sasuke kau dan Sakura sangatlah cocok" teriak Naruto seraya memberi tanda love ditengah-tengah antara Sakura dan Sasuke BUGGG... Sasuke langsung memukul Naruto " diamlah Dobe aku tak suka kau begitu " teriak Sasuke "ba,..baikalah Teme" sahut Naruto terbata-bata , " sudah kuduga dia tak menyukaiku " batin Sakura sedih.

^^ To be countinue ^^

A/n : akhirnya chap 1 ini selesai juga , Aiko sangat senang karena akhirnya banyak yang merespon 2 cerita sebelumnya , Aiko harap kalian juga akan merespon cerits ini , mungkin kalian menyangks bahwa cerita ini akan tamat di chap selanjutnya ya? Seperti fict Aiko sebelum XD tapi tenang saja fict yang ini akan mempunyai banyak chap , oh ya... Aiko minta saran kalian semua tentang fict ini, , dan mungkin ini fict terakhir sebelum hiatus (readers : dari kemarin tulisannya gitu mulu tapi tetep update's fict terus) , pokoknya terus reviews fict Aiko ok , arigatou.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n : _moshi-moshi... _Balik lagi dengan Aiko disini, ( readers : katanya mau hiatus? | Aiko : iya nanti selesai liburan!), Aiko telah melihat banyak reviews saran juga di chap sebelumnya , jadi begini Aiko memutuskan bahwa fict ini akan memakai pair SasuSaku *bersorak* baik kita balas reviews dulu yaa...

Happy readings!

Don't like? Don't read!

Balasan reviews ;) !

Akira fly : terimakasih atas sarannya dan aku pastikan cerita ini pairnya adalah SasuSaku , arigatou silahkan reviews lagi.

Febry feven : ini sudah dilanjutkan XD , arigatou silahkan reviews lagi.

Akiko Nagato : iya nanti aku bikin sabar aja aku juga ngak bakal ngilang XD , arigatou.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship , romance and hurt/comfort.

By Aiko Yuuki

^^ Triangle Love ^^

Chapter sebelumnya...

Sepanjang pelajaran Sakura tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena terus melirik sebelahnya "hei.. Sasuke kau dan Sakura sangatlah cocok" teriak Naruto seraya memberi tanda love ditengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Sakura BUGG... Sasuke langsung memukul Naruto "diamlah Dobe aku tak suka kau begitu" teriak Sasuke "ba...baiklah Teme" sahut Naruto terbata-bata, " sudah kuduga dia tak menyukaiku" batin Sakura sedih.

Chapter 2 : perasaan ini...

Karin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dimuka Sakura "Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?" tanya Karin khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang terdiam saja, "Umm... Aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Sakura tersenyum palsu walau di dalam hatinya sangatlah pilu,. "_Teme _apa aku dan Karin cocok?" tanya Naruto seraya cengar-cengir "hn" jawab Sasuke singkat tetapi berhasil membuat Naruto jingkrak-jingkrakan di kelas "tapi aku tak mau denganmu Naruto" sahut Karin dengan sinis yang membuat Naruto mendengus kesal.

Mereka akhirnya saling mengenal satu sama lain maklum walau mereka sekelas tetap saja mereka tak sedekat ini dahulu, etelah saling mengenal mereka menjadi sangat-sangat dekat.

"Mmm... Aku bosan, bagaimana kalau kita main TOD kalian taukan permainan itu" usul Karin yang disetujui ke-3 sahabatnya itu, pensil mulai diputar oleh Sakura dan tepat mengenai Karin "Baik Karin T or D?" tanya Sakura "T" jawab Karin singkat, "Siapa laki-laki yang paling dekat denganmu?" tanya Sakura, "Naruto" jawab Karin dan mengukir satu senyuman di wajah Naruto, Baik kali ini Karinlah yang memutar pensil tersebut dan,.. Gollllll yeay (readers: kenapa Goal? Haah Pe'a? | Aiko : mari lanjutkan permainan ini *gregetan*).

Baik lupakan percakapan itu, dan akhirnya pensil itu mengenai Sasuke "Ok, Sasuke kau pilih apa?", "T" jawab Sasuke "Siapa orang yang kau suka?"tanya Karin bersemangat "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa ya? Hinata adalah orangnya" Jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir, DEGGG... Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Sasuke "Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Ini tidak mungkin" batin Sakura, setetes Air mata keluar dari matanya itu "Sakura?" tanya Naruto, Sakura yang tau apa yang kira-kira ditanyakan langsug menggeleng cepat dan berkata "Aku hanya kelilipan" sambil menghapus air matanya, "Mari kita lanjutkan permainan" teriak Naruto girang begitu pensil diputar langsung berhenti mengenai Naruto "Kau pilih apa Dobe" tanya Sasuke "D" dengir Naruto, "Besok kau harus bawakan kami 1 buah kue tart besr ya" perkataan Sasuke langsun membuat mereka bersoak-sorak kecuali Naruto yang langsung menelan ludah mari putar lagi dan kini pensil itu sudah mengarah ke arah Sakura, "Baik Sakura pilih", "T saja" jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum simpul", "Siapa orang yang kau suka haah?" tanya Naruto, "Aku menyukai...menyukai..." jawab Sakura tebata-bata KRIINNGG suara Bella memekakkan telinga tetapi kali ini sangatlah membuat Sakura terasa tertolong karena hal ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, "Aku tak boleh menangis, aku bukan siapa-siapanya dia" batin Sakura tapi percuma cairan bening itu tetap keluar dari pelupuk matanya tadinya ke-3 sahabatnya mengajaknya pergi tapi dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat dia menolak halus, kalau dihitung sudah beberapa kali Sakura merasakan cemburu seperti ini.

Kali ini Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang melainkan pergi dulu ke danau tempat ia dan Sasuke pertama kali bertemu, sesampainya disana Sakura terus saja melamun tanpa melihat bahwa sepasang bola mata melihatnya "hai, kau disini?" Sakura terkejut ketika melihat dibelakangnya terdapat Tenten sedang berdiri dengan tenang "Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" jawab Sakura singkat seraya mempersilakan Tenten duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ku tau kamu sedang apa, memikirkan Sasuke kan?" tebak Tenten yang dijawab dengan anggukan lesu Sakura, "Ceritakanlah padaku, semoga saja aku dapat membantu" dielus oleh Tenten bahu Sakura "Sasuke menyukai Hinata, hiks...hiks..." tangis Sakura kembali pecah mengigat kejadian itu rasanya sakit sekali tak biasanya Sakura menangisi seorang lelaki kecuali Sasuke."Tenang saja selama merek belum menikah masih ada kesempatan untukmu" nasehat Tenten dan mencoba bergurau "Terimakasih Tenten kau baik sekali" sahut Sakura seraya memeluk Tenten baginya Tenten adalah orang yang selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan seseorang yang sangat mengertinya ia juga menyesali saat ia senang ia tak membawa Tenten ikut serta dalam kebahagiaanya itu, setelah beberapa lama bercengkrama akhirnya Sakura pun pamit pulang dengan Tenten "Kau tak pulang?" yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala, akhirnya Sakura pun meninggalkan Tenten seoran diri. "Mungkin kau bukan cinta sejatiku Sasuke" batin Sakura sambil melangkah pulang kerumahnya. Begitu sampai Sakura langsun merebahkan diri mengingat saat ia, Sasuke, Karin dan Naruto pergi piknik di taman Sakura sugguh menyenangkan

_Flashback.._

_"Hei ayo kita main disini" teriak Karin girang, mereka bermain kejar-kejaran hingga membuat Sakura terjatuh "Aduhh..." keluh Sakura, Sakura yang terkenal cengeng mulai mengeluarkan air matanya hingga Sasuke mengusap air mata itu dan ia juga mengobati luka Sakura hingga Naruto menulis sesuatu dan memberikan ke sahabatnya masing-masing yang bertuliskan "Naruto love Karin & Sasuke love Sakura" membaca tulisan itu membuat muka mereka masing-masing memerah dan kita hitung sampai 3, 1...2...3... "NARUTO " teriak mereka dan sepertinya mereka kembali bermain kejar-kejaran seperti tadi sebelum Sakura terjatuh_

_Flashback end..._

Walau piknik itu hanya singkat tapi sangat berkesan bagi Sakura dan "Sasuke menyukai Hinata" bayang-bayang itu kembali megingatkan Sakura dan kini dia mulai membenci Hinata yan tak mempunyai salah itu tapi ia berharap rasa bencinya terhadap Hinata akan hilang mengingat Hinata sejak kecil sudah menjadi sahabatnya dan Sakura memutuskan tak akan menunjukkan asa bencinya terhadap Hinata.

^^ To be countinue ^^

A/n : yosh... Cerita ini sudah chap 2 saja ^^, bagaimana kalian menyukainya kah? Semoga saja ya XD*maksa. Oh ya sudah memasuki liburan panjang saja ya ^^ Aiko ucapkan selamat liburan deh dan jangan lupa ya terus reviews cerita ini dan Ino memang sengaja belum Aiko munculkan karena unuk menegangkan suasana XD, yasudah Aiko hahya minta reviews ya readers, arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n : Kembali lagi dengan Aiko Yuuki di acaranya #plakk, sudah lupakan itu, Yosh kita akan lanjut fict ini sebelum Aiko Hiatus (ngomongnya Hiatus mulu) dan ini chap terakhir sebelum Aiko Hiatus jadi tolong reviews sebanyak-banyaknya, ok kita balas reviews dulu ya...

Balas Reviews :

Minyak tanah : itu rahasia dan ini sudah di next ya, Arigatou silakan reviews lagi.

Akiko nagato : iya akan ku perbaiki, apa-apaa kau curhat denganku? XD *kidding

Akira fly : akan selalu Sasusaku, arigatou silahkan reviews lagi.

Febry feven : iya ini sudah dilanjutkan, arigatou silahkan reviews lagi.

Warnings : Feel ngak dapet, Gaje, Typo yang bagaikan bintang menghiasi malam.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, romance and hurt/comfort

By Aiko Yuuki

^^ Triangle Love ^^

Chapter sebelumnya...

Ia berharap rasa bencinya terhadap Hinata akan hilang mengingat Hinata sejak kecil sudah menjadi sahabatnya dan Sakura memutuskan tak akan menunjukkan rasa bencinya terhadap Hinata.

Chapter 3 : Membantumu mendapatkannya...

Bunyi hp Sakura membangunkannya, segera saja Sakura melihat hpnya itu "Pesan dari Sasuke Uchiha" gumam Sakura buru-buru ia buka pesan itu yang bertuliskan :

_Sakura aku ingin kau membantuku mendapatkan Hinata, tolonglah aku..._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Pesan itu... Pesan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura, bagaimana tidak menyakitkan membantu orang yang ia cintai untuk mendapatkan sahabatnya sungguh ide gila.

^^ Sakura prov ^^

Bagaimana bisa aku menyatukan orang yang kucintai dengan sahabatku? Pikir Sakura ia tak habis pikir dengan Sasuke yang bodoh tak bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang, aku berusaha menenangkan pikiranku baru kusadari dengan aku menyatukan mereka ber-2 aku bisa melihat Sasuke tersenyum bahagi, ya.. Ia akan melempar senyuman itu kepadaku, setelah kupikirkan baik-baik akhirnya aku akan menerima permintaanya dan segera membalas pesan dari Sasuke.

^^ end of Sakura prov ^^

Hari ini Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di depan gerbang yang bertuliskan "Welcome to Konoha high School" , hari ini adalah awal musim dingin Sakura pun memakai mantel tebal "Akan kumulai hari pertamaku untuk mempersatukan Sasuke dan Hinata" gumam Sakura dengan suara parau. Dilangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong yang masih sepi, jalanan pun sudah banyak yang ditutupi salju tebal, "Hei Sakura-_chan_" teriak Hinata sambil berlari menuju Sakura "Baik" jawab Sakura singkat, sejujurnya Ia belum sanggup bertemu dan berhadapan dengan Hinata saat ini, akhirnya Sakura dan Hinata berjalan menuju kelas dengan saling diam saja sungguh Sakura tak suka keadaan ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia terlalu bingung untuk mencari bahan pembicaraan "Aku pergi ke lab dulu ya Sakura, jaa..." teriak Hinata masih tetap dengan girang "Jaa ne.." jawab Sakura pelan.

Hari ini Sakura berjanji pada Sasuke akan bertemu pada saat istirahat, selama pelajaran Sakura tetap tak bisa konsentrasi walau di sebelahnya kini bukan lagi Sasuk melainkan Shion tapi tetap saja. KRINGGGG... Bell kembali berbunyi seluruh siswa langsug berhambur keluar kelas ada yang ke taman, atap sekolah, kantin dll. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura berlari menuju kantin rasanya tak sabar bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. "Kau sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung digelengg cepat oleh Sakura, beberapa lama Sakura dan Sasuke berbincang dan akhirnya diakhiri oleh makan-makan di kantin. Keputusamnya adalah Jreng...Jreng... Jrenggg Sasuke akan menembak Hinata ditaman Sakura tempat piknik mereka dahulu, walau Sakura ingin menangis tetap saja kali ini Sakura berhasil mengendalikan dirinya itu sungguh sangat berutung karena saat ini ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, berkali-kali Sasuke memuji Hinata yang terus saja menggoreskan luka di hati Sakura "Semua akan indah pada waktunya" itu adalah moto Sakura sekarang ini, Lusa Sasuke akan menembak Hinata #jedorrr... (readers : bukan yang kayak gitu pea) lupakan kata-kata itu.

Lusa...

Kini Sakura sudah membawa Hinata ke taman sakura, Hinata sangat cantik hari ini begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sangat tampan, kini sudah saatnya "Hi,...Hinata maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Sasuke wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan.. Hinata mengangguk, Hinata menerima Sasuke, Sakura yang ada dihadapan mereka langsung sesak dadanya dan pandangan Sakura pun langsung pingsan ditaman itu.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura lemah, "Dirumah sakit" jawab Tenten singkat "aku melihatmu tergeletak ditaman sakura tanpa seoran pun disana cerocos Tenten, mata Sakura membelalak bagaimana bisa ia ditinggalkan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

^^ to be countinue ^^

A/n : sudah dulu ya readers maaf pendek, tolong reviewsnya 2-3 chap lagi ino akan muncul bagaimana reaksinya? Saksikan setelah Aiko selesai hiatus! ! Dan mohon maaf sekali ya readers karena mengecewakan :( Arigatou, jaa...


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : _moshi-moshi... _Ketemu lagi dengan Aiko *memeluk readers satu-satu* sudah berapa lama ya Aiko Hiatus? *mikir* yah lumayanlah sekitar 1 bulanan awalnya Aiko ingin Hiatus hingga bulan April/Mei tapi berhubung Aiko sudah terlalu banyak ide yang numpuk dan juga sudah mulai menulis oleh orang tua akhirnya Aiko kembali lai disini, ok langsung saja kita balas reviews dulu.

Balasan reviews :

Febry feven : hehehe..., bagi penggemar SasuHina maaf ya *membugkukan badan* ini sudah update, Arigatou atas reviewsnya.

Akira Fly : Akira-_san _gomen karena minimnya adegan kebersamaan Sasuke dan Sakura, tapi alur ceritanya sudah Aiko persiapkan semoga saja Akira-_san _menikmati fict ini.

Oreki Hountarou : Oreki _senpai _sepertinya sudah tau jawaban atas Reviewsnya yang telah kujawab melalui chat.

Hanna Hoshiko : salam kenal juga Hanna-_san, _iya Aiko juga mencoba memperbaiki fit ini, Arigatou atas reviewsnya.

Evinazliev15 : Salam kenal... Aiko sudah update kilat kok, Arigatou atas reviewsnya

Warnings : feel ngak terasa, typo dll.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, and Friendship.

By Aiko Yuuki

Chapter sebelumnya...

"Dimana aku?" tanya Sakura melemah, "Dirumah sakit" jawab Tenten singkat."Aku melihatmu pingsan ditaman sakura tanpa seorang pun disana" cerocos Tenten, mata Sakra membelalak bagaimana bisa ia ditinggalkan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke.

Chaper 4 : Pengakuan Terlarang.

^^ Normal Prov^^

Sahabatnya meninggalkannya sendirian? Itu yang sekarang Sakura pikirkan, "Apa yan kau pikirkan Sakura?" tanya Tenten dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Hei, tunggu sepertinya hari ini Tenten lebih ceria dari biasanya "Apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini, Ten?" tanya Sakura penasaran, bukannya menjawab pipi Tenten malah memerah "A...Aku tadi bertemu dengan Neji-_nii" _jawab Tenten sambil menunduk dan pipinya tak lepas dari rona merah tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil, sambil menepuk pundak Tenten " Berjuanglah Ten untuk mendapatkannya daripada kau terlambat sepertiku".

Keesokan Harinya...

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah begitupun hati Sakura dia sepertinya mulai melupakan kejadian kemarin, 'ci..ci...cuit...ci...ci..cuit' bunyi hp Sakura, Sakura segera mengambil hpnya "Oni-_chan_?" Sakura nampak sedikit terkejut bagaimana tidak kakak lelakinya yang sudah lama berkuliah di Amerika akan pulang untuk menjenguknya?

Berikut ini pesannya :

_Saku-chan kuharap kau baik-baik- saja, beberapa hari lagi aku akan pulang menjengukmu, tunggu aku._

_Dari oni-chanmu ,_

_Sasori_

Wah sepertinya ini menambah kebahagian Sakura hari ini. Sesampainya dikelas ia langsung menghampiri Karin sambil tersenyum"Ohayou... Karin" orang yang disapanya hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum kecil, tiba-tiba "Sakura maafkan aku sepertinya mulai hari ini kamu harus duduk bersamaku karena Sasuke-_kun _ingin menjaga perasaan Hinata begitu katanya" Sakura sepertinya harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang memang tak ingin melihat putri sulung klan Hyuga itu bersedih.

Ok, kita akan melihat keadaan Sasuke dan Hinata...

"Sasuke-_kun _aku tak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengan Sakura-_chan, _cobalah kau agak menjauhinya sedikit" Hinata menatap mata sang kekasih, awalnya Sasuke, memang agak risih dengan beberapa peraturan yang dibuat Hinata, tapi mau bagai mana lagi kini Hinata adalah pacarnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke menjauhi Sakura, tapi sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya menjauhi Sakura, jika kita lihat dalam keseharian mereka memang jarang terlihat berdekatan, hanya saja jika malam terkadang mereka sering menelepon satu sama lain untuk menanyakan tugas sekolah atau hanya untuk saling curhat, Sakura pun tak jarang ikut mengungkapkan isi hatinya tetapi tidak menyebutkan siapa orang yang ia sukai, yang pada akhirnya membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Siapa nama orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Sasuke saat sedang menelpon Sakura "Itu adalah rahasia terbesar dalam hidupku Sasuke-_kun _aku tak akan memberitahu siapapun" jawab Sakura dengan nada suara yang sedikit jahil membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Sejak mereka saling berkomunikasi Sakura menjadi kembali bersemangat menjalani semua kegiatannya. Suara hp Sakura terdengar berdering, kemudian ia membacanya :

_Sakura segera temui aku ditaman belakang sekolah sepulang kau sekolah_

_Sasuke..._

Sejenak Sakura berpikir mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin mengajaknya bertemu.

Sepulang sekolah...

Begitu sampai di halaman sekolah Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya "Apa yang ingin kau biacarakan?" tanya Sakura, sejenak Sasuke terdiam "Sakura maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

^^ To Be Countinue ^^

A/n : selesai juga chapter ke-4 ini. Selama ini Aiko hanya menjadi Silent readers namun sekali-kali mem-fav cerita tersebut, alasan lain Aiko untuk kembali dari Hiatus adalah karena banyaknya request fict, jadi Aiko mulai mencicil fict. Arigatou telah membaca cerita ini, jangan lupa reviews ya readers, jaa...


	5. Chapter 5

A/n : yosh... Aiko balik lagi, Aiko memutuskan untuk menulis fict hanya hari weekend (itu juga kalau tidak ada tugas numpuk) jadi memang Aiko sedang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan XD, jangan bosen-bosen baca cerita Aiko ya, karena kalau jadi Aiko akan membuat fict ini dengan chapter yang panjang... Jadi bersiaplah, untuk readers yang ingin ceritanya ditambah dengan genre lain yang cukup menegangkan tentang saja Aiko sudah menyiapkan konflik yan sangat besar di beberapa chapter lagi, jadi untuk adegan-adegan SasuSaku yan minim itu bisa terbalaskan di chaper yang lain, karena udah ngomong panjang lebar mending langusng saja kita balas reviews dulu...

Balas Reviews :

Hanna Hoshiko : Hehehe... Maaf Hanna-_san, _Aiko memang lebih nyaman dengan paragraf center, tapi Aiko akan coba memakai left juga nantinya

Hanazono Yuri : Maaf Yuri-_san _kalau kurang panjang, nanti Aiko perpanjang kok, dan ini sudah dilanjutkan kok...

Ayumu Nakashima : Hehehe... *menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tidak kepala*, ok cerita akan diperpanjang...

Ongkitang : Arigatou atas reviewsnya, ini sudah dilanjutkan kok...

.9 : ok, Arigatou atas reviewsnya...

Felly-chan : tentu boleh Felly-_san, _tentang alurnya tenang saja ada waktu untuk SasuSaku kok, akan Aiko coba felly-_san, _Arigatou atas reviewsnya...

Evinaliez15 : Hehehe.. Arigatou atas pujiannya Evi-_san, _aku aka tetap semangat update kok...

Shizuki Fuyama : Aye,.. Datang juga nih, XD gak usah nyamar kali..., Jangan kau gebukin Sasuke Uchiha kasian dia nanti Sakura nangis loh...

Warnings : Feel ngak dapet, Typo bertaburan bagaikan pasir di tepi pantai, dll.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, & Hurt/Comfort.

By AikoYuuki

^^Triangle Love^^

Chapter sebelumnya...

Begitu sampai di halaman sekolah Sakura melihat Sasuke berdiri hadapannya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura, sejenak Sasuke terdiam "Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Chapter 5 : Menjalani Hubungan Terlarang

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke menyatakan cinta Sakura hanya terdiam, "Aku butuh kesempatan untuk memikirkannya" Sakura angkat bicara memecahkan keheningan, Sasuke mengangguk "Aku tunggu kau nanti malam, akan ku telepon kau" Sasuke beranjak pergi, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam buru-buru ia meninggalkan Halaman sekolah itu dan pergi kerumah Tenten untuk menemuinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Tenten, Sakura hanya terdiam ada rasa bimbang di hatinya, apakah ia harus menjaga hati sahabatnya/mengikuti kata hatinya yaitu, menerima perasaan Sasuke itu.

'Tok...tok..tok...' Sakura mengetuk pintu rumah Tenten, "Ya?" tanya Tenten yang sudah berhadapan dengan Sakura "Aku harus berbicara denganmu" Tenten mempersilakan Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya "Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku tadi, apa yang harus ku katakan?" dengan Sakura langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Tenten, Tenten tampak kebigungan juga bagaimana tidak sahabatnya itu kini bagaikan buah _simalakama _(bener ngak tulisannya?) jika ia salah mengambil keputusan saja Sakura akan membuat masalah besar seperti ini "Tanyakan padanya, mengapa ia menyatakan perasaanya padamu disaaf ia sudah memiliki Hinata?, kenapa dia tidak memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata? Dan sisanya kuserahkan padamu" akhirnya Tenten menjawabnya, dapat dirasakan oleh Tenten bahwa baju yang ia kenakan basah dibagian pundak dan ia bisa menebak kalau ternyata Sakura menangis, dengan pelan Tenten menepuk bahu Sakura, setelah beberapa saat kemudian setelah Sakura berhenti menangis Sakura pamit pulan kepada Tenten.

Setelah sampai dirumah...

Dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara handphone Sakura yang di telepon oleh Sasuke sudah beberapa lama juga handphone itu berdering tetapi Sakura masih tampak enggan mengangkatnya, setelah mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya Sakura mulai mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke, "_moshi-moshi"_, "Hn, lama sekali kau mengangkatnya" jawab Sasuke dengan santainya, mendengar perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit _nervous _"Begini Sasuke.. Mengapa ketika kau mempunyai Hinata kau baru menyatakan perasaanmu? Dan yang terakhir... mengapa tak kau akhiri saja hubunganmu dengan Hinata? ?" buru-buru Sakura mengela nafas lega karena dia dapat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya itu, terdengar desahan ragu dari seberang sana "Begini Sakura, aku baru menyadari perasaanku kepadamu saat kita masih duduk bersama, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa hampa begitu tidak ada dirimu, aku tak mungkin mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Hinata karena kami telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami tapi aku yakin jika kau sudah menjadi kekasihku aku bisa membujuk kedua oran tuaku agar membatalkan perjodohan itu" Sasuke sekarang telah menjelaskan panjang lebar, sekaran tinggal Sakuralah yang memberi keputusan "Aku menerima perasaanmu Sasuke, tapi tolong rahasiakan hubungan kita ini" kali ini berbeda lagi di seberang sana terdengar desahan lega.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang-bincang, Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, sepertinya Sakura sudah tak sabar hari esok akan datang karena rencananya sepulang sekolah Sasuke akan mengajaknya makan siang. 'kring...kring...kring..' bunyi alarm milik Sakura sudah terdengar, buru-buru ia mematikan alarmnya, mandi, dan juga tak lupa sarapan bersama kaa-_san_nya "_Ohayou _kaa-_san" _

sapa Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan itu, "Sakura kudengar onii-_chan _akan kembali kesini juga tak lupa tou-_san _berkunjung kesini juga katanya" Sakura menepuk dahinya "_Gomen.. _Kaa-_san _aku lupa memberitahumu, tapi aku tak mendapat pesan bahwa tou-_san _akan ikut berkunjung" Sakura memang tahu bahwa saat ia berumur 7 tahun kedua orang tuanya bercerai, tetapi Sakura dan kakaknya memilih ikut sang ibu, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Sasori mendapat beasiswa dan bersekolah di Amerika selama 3 tahun dan sekarang akan kembali ke Konoha, seketika lamunan Sakura buyar saat kaa-_san _berkata bahwa 15 menit lagi sekolah akan masuk, buru-buru ia berlari secepat kilat dan sampai dikelas tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Setelah sepulang sekolah ia datang menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggu "Bagaimana penyamaranku?" tanya Sasuke memang ia memakai jaket dan kacamata benar-benar tak mirip Sasuke Uchiha "Lumayan" jawab Sakura pendek, mereka pu bergandengan tangan dan makan siang bersama, Sasuke pun mengantarkan Sakura sampai di depan pagar rumah Sakura baru saja Sasuke mau mengucapkan kata 'Sampai Jumpa' seorang anak laki-laki memanggil Sakura "Saku-_chan_?" Sakura melihat kearah lelaki itu "Onii-_chan_?"

^^To Be Countinued^^

A/n : Huwee... Sepertinya Aiko belum bisa menerapkan bacaan memakai paragraf left, mafkan Aiko ya..., Bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Sudah lebih panjangkan? :D, hehehe... Please RnR Readers, Arigatou kalau sudah mau membacanya.


End file.
